The Fan Of Konoha
by FallingBroken
Summary: Temari resigns from being a sand ninja, and ventures off for a few years to the village hidden in the leaves. She instantly becomes jonin, and then runs into some farmilier faces. Including shikamaru. What will become of this new Leaf Jonin?
1. Chapter 1

Temari walked along the road to the kazekage's building. She had just returned from a failed mission, and her self-conciseness was low. Yesterday was when her father was killed by unknown reasons, and they unexpectedly decided to pick the new kazekage today. Only the best sand ninja were to meet for the selection, and that's the reason she had failed it. Gently she raised her hands to her head and pondered. She knew she wasn't the right person for kazekage, not to mention the villagers would flee the country if they found out a woman was picked. "Damn dad, why did he have to run off and get himself killed?" She silently whispered under her voice.

Gaara stepped into the room. It seemed like all eyes were on him. Hurriedly Baki-sensei ran over to him and shot him a hot angry glare. "Your late Gaara!" he whispered, then grabbed his arm and paraded him to the far corner of the room. "How are you supposed to make a good impression on everyone when you're late?" Baki was steaming. Gaara just shrugged, who was he trying to impress anyway? He looked around the room. Kankuro and Temari were already there, standing towards the front talking to one-another. He started making his way to them when Sensei grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "These people had a good eye for you as the next kazekage. Stay back here so they don't notice how poorly you dressed for the occasion." Gaara slapped the hand away and stepped back. What a pain. Silently the few that sat at the table in the front began to stand. "We have made our decision!" One said in a strong sturdy voice that echoed off the walls and made the air stale.

**_ 1 year later_**

"Listen, Temari, I think you should think of a plan." Gaara stroked his chin as he lounged with his feet on the desk. "You're the kazekage! You MAKE the plans!" Temari was fed-up. What's his problem? He's the worst kage ever! There was a long sigh as Gaara took off his hat and placed it on the ground. Then he stood up and walked over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder. "I make the rules, you fallow them. What I say goes, and I say to think of a plan!" Temari yanked his had away. "Yeah, but _im_ still the big sister, so what _I_ say goes." She had a sly smirk. This is just like the fights they used to have when they were littler. Funny little 'ha ha' ones that always ended up with them on their faces laughing until they couldn't breath. If only things were the same! Gaara poked her in the stomach and said something she couldn't make out, too many things on her mind to concentrate on the words. Instantly she grabbed him and stood hugging him for what seemed like forever, but was only mere milliseconds because Gaara pulled away. "What was that for? I was being all serious!" Temari knew what she had to do, and she knew the two of them wouldn't like it. "I... have a plan" she was looking at the floor when she said it. "Oh really? Spill!" He had an edgy tone to his voice. The only real reason she was here in Gaara's office is because of her recent increase in failed missions. No one really knew why, even Temari herself. "I will leave the sand village for a few years, and resign as a ninja for the village hidden in the leaves." She bit her lower lip. Gaara's eyes were closed and he stepped back. All he did was grunt. "I can train with some excellent ninja there! Unlike here. I mean, we don't really have…" Temari was interrupted "Yea, I know. Just go. Go now." His voice had changed entirely and he had a different look on his face. This was a time when he truly needed support, and all he really had was his siblings. Temari pulled Gaara closer and hugged him. This time Gaara didn't pull away.

Temari approached the gate to the leaf village. All her most important items were stashed away inside of the bags she carried. Her heart was pounding and her hands were sweaty. New village equals new personalities to get used too, and she hated trying to meet new people. Big pain in the ass. 4 Jonins guarded the gate. This was strange…usually the gate is open and free for anyone to enter. _'Must have raised their guard from the last couple attacks.'_ She thought it over in her head. What would she say? 'Hi. I'm Temari and I've come to be a jonin here in your village because my brother was being an ass and wanted me to think of a plan to better my skills.' Nope. Not going to fly. Nervously she walked up. One of the jonins finally noticed her. "Ma'am." He said nodding his head. "Uh…I need to enter. I'm here to become a ninja." She replied. "Sorry. We don't except refugees to become…" he was interrupted by her rustling in a bag. She pulled out her headband, and tied it to her forehead. He had a look on his face that read 'Don't kill me'. _'So, he knows me. Must not have recognized me with my hair down…and this kimono'_ she thought with a smile. "M…Miss Temari, please go in!" He gave the other three a glare and they opened the gate. "Go see the hokage. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a new kunoichi!" Said one of the jonins, giving her the up down. Temari gently strode in, making sure she could tease them at the most. "I think im gonna like this place" She said with a sparkle in her eye.**__**

Temari had passed the jonin test without even trying. It was an easy task. She had gotten a vest and a leaf headband, and made an easy outfit without trying. Her hair was brighter blonde, and she wore it in one single ponytail, while the leaf band was tied around her forehead. Her giant fan was tied to her back, and threw the years, her skills with it had grown immensely. It was almost as the she and the fan were one. _'Im starved!'_ she thought. She sat in the small park as she watched the academy students play. She slowly stood up and started took a step, with her head turned. There was a squeak and Temari and another person fell to the ground. "Shit! Im so sorry!" She grunted, putting out her hand for the other person to grab on too. "I wasn't watching and, well, it's hard paying attention when you have food on your mind!" Her voice sounded childish and giddy. "Tha...thank you" Came the small voice. Wait! Temari remembered that voice! She remembered it clear as clear is day! "Hinata?! Hinata...Hyuga?" Temari asked bewildered. "Hm?" She looked up and their eyes met. It was her alright "It's me, Temari! From the chuunin exams long ago!" Temari watched Hinata go over things in her mind "Oh! Temari!" She stood and smiled faintly. "I was just on my way to the ramen shop; would you like to come along?" Temari asked. _'This is a chance to show my true personality! Plus, Naruto might be there !'_Hinata thought. "I'd love too!" She blurted out. Temari and Hinata stood and smiled at each other...then walked off to get food.

Hinata and Temari arrived at Itchiraku ramen shop and looked around for an open booth. Then Temari almost stopped breathing. "GAARA?" She yelled running over to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He turned his head. Noodles hung from his mouth as he tried to speak; "Just checking up on you big sis" He blubbered. Hinata saw him and giggled. Gaara finally realized she was giggling at him and he started to choke. "Dear God!" Temari pumped at his stomach until he had settled. "Why didn't you tell me you were…" Gaara looked at Hinata with fuzzy eyes. _'No nosebleed!' _She was hot, whoever she was. Her eyes seemed to burn holes threw him. _'Her body…is so. Nice. Man, I would like to...NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS! **No perverted thoughts or what?** What the fuck! Who're you? **You know who I'am. **Moi? **Yes. It's me, the Gaara you kicked to the curb, you know. The whole quote ; INNER YOU; unquote thing? **You??? I thought I locked you up yearrrs ago!** You should try hiding the key better, so anyway, what were you wanting to do to Hinata? **Huh that's Hinata?!** Yeah. Here, let me make a suggestion, why don't you take to to a hotel and have some fun…you know. **Shut the fuck up…. **I wonder what her boobs look like, I mean there so huge and..** THAT'S IT! LEAVE ME ALONEEEE! Psh, and I thought only Sakura had an inner, man was I wronged, and I got paired with the worst one!' _Gaara snapped out of it. "Were… bringing a friend." He shouted, looking irritated, yet mysterious. Hinata couldn't help but stare. Yes, she remembered him. _Gaara. _She leaned closer to Temari and whispered in her ear "Why don't we sit down?" "Ohh! Yeah, come on, there's an open booth over there" She pointed, and they moved to sit down. Gaara obviously butted in and came to sit by them. He had a dumb look on his face.

**_25 Minutes later_**

Gaara had a way with the ladies alright. He was already comfortable with Hinata, and they talked about…anything. "What happened to the sand you always carried with you, that wouldn't let anyone touch you?" Hinata asked, looking at her hand. "Oh! Yeah…I Dumped her, you know, she was too clingy anyways." He reached to the string around his neck, which held a tiny jar. "It's all I have left of her, its ok though; I think I work better without it. Now, any sand would willingly help me if I wished" He grinned slyly. Hinata look amused _'He was… dating it?'_ She blinked a few times, looking blank. "Ah, it's a long story that you probably don't wanna hear." He stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's go take a walk."

All this time, Temari sat and watched Gaara and Hinata's…whatever it was, bloom. She had a disgusted look on her face. Hinata was supposed to be HER friend. How annoying. Some one was going to get _lucky_ tonight, and it most likely wouldn't be her. She leaned on her hand and sighed. _'Gaara. Always showing up at the wrong times.'_ There was movement at the booth and Temari was stirred from her half asleep thinking. "Sissy, could you get the bill? I and the lass are off" Temari looked up, with fire in her eyes. "When hell burns over!" She scooted to the edge of the seat and stepped off, reaching her full height and standing with her hips cocked. By now, almost everyone in the restaurant was staring, as her last statement had been said loudly. "Fine. Take this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out some money, then reached over and stuffed it in her bra. "Good day." He looked out the window. "..Night." They both half sprinted, half strode out the door with Gaara's arm around Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata giggling.

Temari was left with all the staring eyes. She silently walked to the register with the money stuffing out of her undershirt. Her face was red with embarrassment and she sweat dropped. "Here let me help." He reached over and began to fish down her shirt. His hand was cold. She stood. Stood for awhile. Then felt him touch something she didn't want touched. She grabbed his hand and bit it, running from the restaurant. What kind of perve would do that in a public place? The man ran after her. "Wait!" he yelled. She didn't stop running. Tears were steaming her eyes. "I said WAIT Temari!" She froze. _'He knows my name?' _She turned around a was met by a heartfelt, warm kiss. "What the.." She was confused "Shhh." He replied. They unlocked lips and Temari saw his face in the reflection of the moonlight. "Shikamaru?" She said in a flat yet happy tone. "It's been so long…" She had worry in her tone. "Yeah." Was all he said, then their lips met for a second time, longer. Much longer._  
_  
**__**


	2. Chapter 2

Temari looked out the foggy window over her bed. It was mid-afternoon and she was already tired of the day. Each day that passed, she hated the leaf village more and more. Well, not actually _hated_ it, just becoming unfound of it. They worked their ninja's to the core.

She slumbered out of bed and went to the kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator.

**_Temari-  
at chuunin assembly. Be back soon.  
Love;  
Shikamaru_**

She studied the note long and hard. _'Shikamaru?'_ She searched threw the things in her head. Then it came to her. Last night, Shikamaru, bar. "OH NO!" She froze with terror.

She…couldn't have done anything with him, right?

_Breath breath breath_

Temari slid to the floor and started crying. She remembered faintly now, last night. The kiss. The drinks. The bedroom. The…most amazing thing she had ever felt in her entire life. The covers rustling. The sweat. She couldn't tell herself it was true, but it was.

Her head pounded and her heart beat faster. Once and awhile she would slap her forehead and leave a burning red spot. She had given herself away, without even realizing it.

Minutes later she stumbled to get to her feet to use the phone. She quickly looked for the number in her coat pocket, and then hurriedly dialed in the numbers. The receiver rung 5 times, then someone answered.

"Halloos?" The voice was grimly and hoarse.

Forgetting about everything she poured out her story, even the having sex part.

"What the fuck, Temari!"

"Wait…YOUR NOT HINATA!" Temari was horrified.

"No…I'm not Hinata, thank you for clearing that up. Thanks for telling me you got fucked by the way." The sentence was said with low enthusiasm. 

Temari was so upset. Why hadn't she realized it wasn't Hinata! How could she confuse her with _GAARA_! Gaara. She had told everything to him. Her brother.

"Yeah, this one time I screwed this chick, it was pretty hot." That remark broke the silence.

Hot tears burned Temari's eyes.

Why did he have to be so cocky? Everything revolved around him. Temari smashed the phone against the wall and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. She had gotten so upset; she lost control of her stomach.

In the bathroom she heaved in the toilet. She heaved dry stomach. She tasted the stomach acid burning her throat. She tasted pain. Slowly she leaned back against the wall. 

She knew she couldn't stay hidden, locked away in the bathroom forever. She got up and sprinkled some water on her face, then opened the bathroom door.

"Hi." Shikamaru was right in front of the door grinning from ear to ear.

Temari fell backwards and hit her head on the doorknob, some point on the way down. She lay on the ground looking up at the ceiling until he came over to help her. She felt like such a dork.

"Oh! Are you all right?" He hustled over to her and stuck out his hand. She moaned in return.

"What a drag. Make me do it by myself?" She could tell he had pleasure in his voice, even if he was trying to sound lazy.

Finally, when she was on her feet, did she get to see the real Shikamaru. The first real time, not counting last night of course. She sighed. His eyes were dreamy, and his lips curled up into a smirk, just like she would have imagined. She reached up and felt his soft forehead.

"Shikamaru, I…I mean…" She searched for words, but found none. So they stood in silence, locked in peace.

Temari stepped back. She knew the words she had to say now.

"Last night. I was drunk; I can barely remember any of it. Seeing you again now, it makes my heart melt. It feels like what we did was truly suppose to happen."

Shikamaru nodded. "Actually, you seemed quite willing to do anything at that moment." He replied.

She studied the light bulbs over the mirror, and how the one at the far left was starting to buzz now and then. Somehow, she couldn't meet his eyes, after what she had just said.

"I need some fresh air"

She scooted on past him and went to change into jeans and a light sweater, then headed out the apartment door.

_Flashback_

"Temari VS Shikamaru" Pronounced the elite loud and clear. Either of them stood facing each other with a look of 'I'm to important to waste my time with you' plastered on their faces.

"This is over before it started." Temari gestured lightly. How hard could this kid be?

_'I so wish I was somewhere else, this is such a drag, and why am I the only one paired up with a **girl**?!?'_

_end flashback_

She walked down the road with her hands in her pockets. She remembered that like it was yesterday. - Days later they bumped into each other and started to get to know one another and became close close friends. Then of course the leaf village had to let Shikamaru pass on to Chuunin, and he and Temari were separated.

Now though, they met again.

So many things raced threw her head. So she decided to settle it with a bowl of ramen. 


End file.
